


Lesser of two...

by LupaCrescent



Category: Goetic legends
Genre: Demon Summoning, Demons, Other, This is tumblrs fault... kinda...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupaCrescent/pseuds/LupaCrescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr really is a plot-bunny breeding ground! Demons and humans... one shot.. link to plot-bunny here.</p><p>http://lupacrescent.tumblr.com/post/128170710176/beynanasplit-karnythia-curiouslyhigh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesser of two...

The girl was 7 the first time she saw it.  
Her birthday the day before had gone unnoticed, her eyes still red from crying. She remembered how it used to be. A stark difference from before, with her mama and daddy... she missed them so badly. 

The park use to be a fun place, now it was just a place of solace and safety. Sitting on her bench... lost in thought, the girl felt heat spread through her. Her heart pounded and sweat beaded on her brow. The trees shook and leaves tumbled down landing on the mysterious figure.

It was tall, stretching up higher than anyone she had ever seen. It was smiling widely, all teeth and gums, white and gleaming...

It made her think of Mr. Odems Dog across the street. She stayed motionless until it walked by, meandering slowly towards Mr. Reese, feeding his birds. Heart beating and hands shaking she ran away as fast as her legs could carry.

The second time was on a Saturday two weeks later...

She was quiet, playing alone on the school playground. She felt the heat again, this time it started in her chest... burning outwards, She heard a voice low and scratchy, coming from around the school building. Compelled to look she shimmied between bushes and wall, It was there but different, green and leaning on principal Edwards shoulder, speaking into his ear. It sounded angry, disappointed. Principal Edwards head dropped, and he shrugged.  
The girl paused, her breath coming in short gasps... it couldn't be real. She ran... again.

The third time she saw it she learned its name...

It was dark outside,  
Her grandfather had pulled her out of bed... again, dragging her to the guest room... he smelled like whisky.

He was killing her this time, she could feel it, he was getting carried away.  
She begged for him to stop, but he didn't. He had thrown her on the bed and he hurt her over and over. She called for help, but grandma was asleep. She cried and begged for him to stop.

She looked up and it was standing, in the corner of the room watching, shadows playing on its face... she screamed, not in fear but in relief. It tilted its head as if listening to something and turned to go... "help me... Please" she cried. "Please... make him stop!" 

It turned smiling, all teeth and gums. Low, raspy voice chuckling. "OF COURSE" it spoke "ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS SAY SO" a chill raced down her spine, and grandfather locked eyes with her, everything stopped as a long spindly arm rose up, fingers poised. It snapped and an explosion rocked the room sending grandfather and her tumbling to the floor and the room became an inferno.

As the flames flew out of the Windows and the smoke flowed over her unconscious grandfather, It leaned closer, crouching down teeth gleaming in the fire light. "YOU'VE SEEN ME BEFORE CHILD" he whispered menacingly "THAT IS AGAINST THE RULES." He sing-songed. 

She was laying on the floor, coughing and choking, Eyes watering. She spoke haltingly, of all the Times she saw it. The park, walking beside an older man. The school, angry and holding principal Edwards shoulder. It listened to her confession, green skin glistening in the fire light, smile widening. 

As her voice trailed off, Sweating and hurting on the floor, she was happy... happier than she had been in a long time. She feels herself slipping away... She was going to see her mama and daddy again. Eyes closing, breathless and heart fluttering she layed quietly drifting away...

"NABERIUS" he thundered suddenly. Eyes flying open, Shocking her out of her stupor. She locked eyes with him... "NABERIUS IS MY NAME CHILD... AND YOU OWE ME A SOUL!" He growled.

The girl shuddered. Heart sinking, the smoke clearing away from him. She could see him now, better than ever before. He was a man, with the head of a wolf! She stuttered, terrified. "I'm sorry... I need my soul, mama and daddy are waiting for me on the other side..." at this she froze. Her Grandfather was moving and inspiration struck her. "Could you take grandfather's soul instead?" 

he seemed to consider it turning around and eyeing the old man... "ON ONE CONDITION..." It's ears perking straight up "YOU MUST SUMMON ME CORRECTLY FROM NOW ON"  
The girl shuddered, feeling life leaving her. "I don't know how!" She Coughed suddenly, feeling weaker than before. "would you show me how? Please?" His eyes glowing like hot coals, piercing her as she faded further.

Tilting his head as if to ponder her request...

the girl glanced at her grandfather. his eyes widened in shock, mouth opening in a grimace of pain and fear. Her eyes narrowing towards Naberius then shifting back to her grandfather. she smiled weakly, Mouthing "sorry" 

Naberius turned towards her grandfather, crouching and skittering forward, looming over the old man. Naberius breathed deeply smelling the corruption of the soul before him. The temptation was too great, he would consume all of him, body and soul. Turning slowly towards the girl he smiled widely, all teeth and gums, white and gleaming... "I AGREE"

**Author's Note:**

> Woo I'm rusty at this! Comments and constructive criticism welcome! Thanks.


End file.
